ogrebattlesagafandomcom-20200213-history
Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together/Weapons
This is a list of all weapons found in the SNES/PS version of ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together''. It should be noted that while any class can use any weapon they also have a favored weapon type, that unfortunately the game doesn't offer any clue on which type matches which class. Using an ideal weapon type grants bonuses to damage and accuracy for weapon attacks. * For armor pieces and equipment sets, see Let Us Cling Together/Armor * For consumable items, see Let Us Cling Together/Items For any information marked with an asterisk (*), see end of table for notes. To search more quickly, press CTRL+F and enter the corresponding word. For the weapon list of the PSP remake, click the collapsible on the right. * Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together/Fists * Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together/Daggers * Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together/1H Swords * Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together/2H Swords * Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together/Axes * Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together/Hammers * Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together/1H Katanas * Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together/2H Katanas * Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together/Cudgels * Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together/Spears * Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together/Whips * Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together/Spellbooks * Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together/Instruments * Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together/Blowguns * Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together/Bows * Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together/Crossbows * Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together/Fusils * Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together/Thrown Swords Melee weapons. The most varied in terms of numbers and elements. One-handed swords can be used with shields, or wielded in each hand for units with the Attack+ ability. For the sake of reference, daggers are separated in their own table. Swords are favored by Knights, Dragoons, Dragon Tamers, Swordmasters, and the special White Knight, Warrior and Lord classes. Axes Melee weapons. Somewhat heavy, and mostly used with two hands, but can deal considerable damage. Axes are favored by Berserkers and Terror Knights. Spears Melee weapons. Heavy, and require two hands to wield, but their attacks can reach a tile beyond than other weapons, or even hurt two enemies in a row. Spears are favored by Valkyries and Angel Knights, but most warrior classes can benefit from using them. Hammers Melee weapons. Very heavy, but most are one-handed, plus their attacks boast an impressive knockback rate only rivaled by that of shields. Hammers are favored by Hawk Men, Lizardmen, Goblins and the special class Eagle Man, but Knights and Terror Knights can also do well with them. Claws Melee weapons. Unusual equipment that otherwise is similar to swords in functionality. All are one-handed, allowing the use of a shield or a secondary weapon for units with Attack+. Claws are favored by Ninjas. Staves Melee weapons. Their purpose is not to deal damage but to increase the INT of units, and they're light enough to be safely wielded by any class. Wielding two at the same time can increase a caster's power exponentially, but the lack of protection from shields contributes to their frailness. Staves are beneficial for any spellcasters in the game, such as Wizards, Clerics, Witches, Warlocks, Exorcists, Priests, Sirens, Liches, Ghosts, and the special High Priest, Princess, Shaman and Sorceress classes. Whips Melee weapons. Somewhat light despite demanding the use of both hands, they can attack any enemy from two tiles of distance, but unlike spears cannot pierce through enemies. Whips are favored by Beast Tamers and the special Beast Master class. Bows Ranged weapons. Meant to hurt enemies from afar, bows have a arcing path which allows them to shoot beyond enemy lines and obstacles. Range is affected by altitude, at high ground they're nigh unstoppable, but on low ground they can barely reach targets. Bows are mostly two-handed, and some can also inflict a slew of status ailments. Bows are favored by Archers and Gorgons, but classes like the Ninja, Witch, Hawk Man and Eagle Man can benefit from their use. Crossbows Ranged weapons. Compared to bows, crossbows are heavier, have a straight path and a much shorter range, but are also unaffected by altitude. Crossbows are favored by Archers, but close-range warrior classes like Knights, Dragon Tamers, Beast Tamers, Hawk Men and the special Eagle Man and Beast Master classes can make good use of them. Guns Ranged weapons. Exceptionally rare to find, heavy and weak in firepower, their true advantage lies in their infinite range, which allows any user to shoot enemies from any side of the battlefield. Guns are favored by Gunners, but any class assigned to the back rows can make decent use of them. External Links * Complete Battle Guide by Town Knave * FAQ/Walkthrough by RVoytovich * Tactics Ogre Weapon Guide * Random Tips and Tricks for Tactics Ogre Category:Let Us Cling Together Category:Weapons Category:Let Us Cling Together - Items